One Year
by Edwin089
Summary: It's been one year since Edward last left. With no calls or letters, no one knew if he would ever come back. Then one day he RANDOMLY appears back in front of Granny's house! But wait? Where has he been? And most of all, who is this James, and what is he after? EdxWin
1. One Year

_One year. It's been one year._

Even though it's been a year, I still remember being beside Ed like it was yesterday. We were at the train station, and he was heading off to the West.

"_Make sure to oil it EVERYDAY." _

"_Riiight." Ed sighed_

"_And PLEASE keep the screws tightened." I pressured_

"_Yeah."_

"_Dry it off immediately when you get out of the tub."_

"_Fine." He said, clearly not paying attention._

"_Are you EVEN LISTENING?" I said, clearly annoyed_

"_..yeah." He hesitated_

"_Uggh!"_

_As we hear the train pulling in, I stood up saying, "Ahh! There's your train!"_

_The train came to a halt as I said, "Knowing you, you're probably going to break it within a month, and come home for maintenance."_

_As Ed turned around he waved his hand saying, "Yeah, yeah. You're probably right."_

"_Well, whenever that does happen, just call me to make an appointment."_

"_Sure," he moaned. _

_And as he was about to get onto the train, he came into a halt._

_Looking into each other's eyes, I quickly said, "What's wrong?"_

"_Listen, Winry…"_

"_Well, what? Just come out and say it."_

_Choking on his own words, Ed started to MAJORLY blush. It made me get the butterflies in my stomach._

_Wait a minute. Is he confessing-_

"_EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! I'LL GIVE HALF OF MY LIFE TO YOU, IF YOU GIVE HALF OF YOURS TO ME." He yelled, blushing more and more as he said each word._

_Taking a deep breath, I responded, "Uhhhhhhhg. Cmon, do you have to treat EVERYTHING like Alchemy? The whole equivalent exchange thing is just nonsense!"_

"_WHAT'D YOU SAY!"_

"_UUUHG, IT'S NONSENSE. HOW ABOUT I JUST GIVE YOU MY WHOLE LIFE?" I yelled back_

I will NEVER forget that moment. Though he did it with terms of Alchemy, he _confessed _his feelings for me. He promised he would be back soon. That he would see me again, and I held onto those words. I kept them in my heart. Because each day I smiled knowing that I would see the man that I am deeply in love with. But, as soon as a few months passed by, I became worried. Ed was never gone as long as he was. Granny and I tried our best to figure out where he was, but (like always) it came to a dead end. Now I live in constant worry, and sadness. Will he ever come back? Will I ever see his golden eyes again? Will I EVER get to feel his warm embrace?  
I can only hope.

Only hope..


	2. False Hope

"Winry! Can you please help me pick this up?"Granny yelled

"Sure thing!" I yelled back

Running down the stairs, I picked up a heavy part of an automail leg. It was even difficult to carry WITH Granny's help. By the time we carried it to the table, we were packing with sweat.

"Damn." I breathed, "That WAS heavy."

"Well, thanks for your help." Granny smiled

Looking out the window, we both sighed. It was blowing up a storm. Rain was pouring down, as lighting and thunder covered the skies.

"So much as getting dinner.." I mumbled

Walking into my room, I picked out my night clothes, and waddled into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, I felt the warm water brush my back. Leaning against the bathroom wall, I slowly crept down and hid my face in-between my knees.

No matter what I do, no matter what I TRY to do, he won't leave my mind. This man I've fallen for has left my life. Has walked out, never knowing when he will walk back in. How can I live on with this emptiness eating away at my heart? Edward's laugh echo's in my head. His bright smile lives on in my eyes. His golden eyes stare back at me, as if he is really there. Am I just tricking myself with this false hope? Why can't I accept the fact that he is gone? Why can't I just…move on?  
It's quite hilarious because I already know the answer to that question. It's because I can't grasp reality that Edward might be dead. Because knowing that boy, he just dances straight into trouble. He promised he would call me, or at least let me know how he was…

Or maybe he forgot about me. I mean, it's not that hard to forget someone right? Wait, I know the answer to that one too. Knowing me, I'm just going to sit and cry for who knows how long, until I just breathe in the damn facts. But, I know that I can't accept reality.

So I will live off of this false hope. This hope that keeps me moving. That keeps me smiling, and fixing automail. This hope that lets me know that Edward is out there. Somewhere.

I just won't stop hoping.

Not just yet.


	3. Unexpected Visit

As the rain collided with my window, I decided to make chicken soup for dinner. Though I did plan to make beef stew, the sudden storm put a slight delay on that idea. Pulling out the chicken, I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Don't bother, Granny." I said sweetly, "I'll get it."

Walking towards the door, I opened It to find a very wet Alphonse. Smiling like an idiot, I pushed him inside.

"Alphonse!" I cried, hugging him tightly

"Hey, Winry! Hey, Granny!" He waved "How have you guys been?"

"Great!" Granny answered "Winry was JUST making chicken soup for dinner. Perhaps you could stay the night and have dinner with us?"

"That's the thing," Alphonse said, "Is it okay if I can stay here for two weeks or so? Xing really took the life out of me. I would really love to take a break here at home. That is, if you're okay with it."

"Of course it's fine, Al." I smiled. "Not to mention, how are you and Mei? Seemed like you two were getting it on, huh?" I added, laughing.

"It's….well…..just…." Al stuttered, majorly blushing.

"Someone has a crush…" Granny muttered

Cutting the chicken, Alphonse blushed more deeply, and stared down at the floor.

"Al, if you want to eat our food, you must was up for dinner." Granny said

"Of course!" Al said, and ran upstairs.

Staring into the pot, Granny put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine.." I sighed

"I know you're hurting. He looks so much like Edward…"

Shrugging her hand off, I continued making dinner. Cooking always takes my mind off of…of _him._

"Winry?"

Ignoring her, I poured the chicken bits into the large pots. Then, I pulled out the carrots and lettuce.

"Winry, dear? Are you listening to me?"

Not responding, I continued cutting the carrots.

_Edward. Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Or well, used to be. Do you remember the train station, Winry? Those cute little words Edward spat out of his mouth? _

"_EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! I'LL GIVE HALF OF MY LIFE TO YOU, IF YOU GIVE HALF OF YOURS TO ME."_

"Shut up." I thought.

_Not to mention his golden hair, his eyes that melted you away…_

"STOP IT!" I screamed

"WINRY!" Granny yelled

Snapping back into reality, I looked onto my hand. It had a large cut running down to my wrist.

"Stupid knife…" I murmured

Alphonse came back into the room, and stared at my hand. Before I knew it, he was by my side, examining my hand. It's funny, he is a lot like Ed…

"What the HELL happened, Winry? Here, let me get the first aid kit."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"Does this LOOK FINE? Winry, be careful. You keep getting hurt. And I definitely do not like seeing you hurt." Al huffed.

Wrapping my hand up, Alphonse decided to finish making dinner for me. Sitting at the table, Granny sat by my side and held my non-injured hand. She smiled her nice ol' smile, as Alphonse served us our meals.

"Thanks, Al." I smiled

"No problem, Winry. Just go on and eat. I'm starving!" Al laughed

Looking around the table, Granny and Alphonse smiled at me. Smiling back, I realized something. No matter how bad things get, no matter how rough the road gets, I will always have family. THEY will get me though this. And as I was realizing this, I found myself letting go of Edward. And when I took in a deep breath, it felt like I was LIVING again. Not bragging or anything, but it felt GOOD. Taking a bite of the chicken, we all heard three loud knocks on the door. Grunting, I got out of my chair and headed to the door.

"You guys keep eating." I said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Opening the door, I said, "I'm sorry but-"

My words were cut off by mere shock. Edward was standing right in front of me. His golden eyes were staring at me. I don't know if it was me or something, but I swear he had tears coming out of his eyes. His golden hair tied tightly in the back, and his amazing smile made me step back a little.

Immediately, I started crying. Edward tried to pull me into a hug, but he was interrupted by Alphonse punching Edward in the face. Slamming into the ground, Edward yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR NEVER CHECKING IN WITH US, YOU IDIOT. DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?" Alphonse yelled back.

Alphonse stepped outside into the pouring rain, as he stood right in front of his brother.

"Al-" Ed started

"EDWARD. Every damn day, I was WORRIED SICK. I always pictured you running back into the house, with all of us getting the biggest embrace yet. But what do you do? You left for a YEAR without telling anyone where you were. we thought you were dead. i….i thought you were gone forever. do you know how much that scared me? i couldn't picture my life without you in it."

Edward took a few steps back, taking in the words his own brother yelled at him. His face suddenly rose and his eyes…his golden eyes stared into mine. He had this 'I'm sorry' look on his face. And just when I was about to let go, to let go of him…he just pops RIGHT back in front of our house.

"Edward." I sighed walking up to him.

"Winry.." He said tears rolling out of his eyes

"How can I forgive you?"

Alphonse and Granny's eyes opened with shock.

"You never checked in. You NEVER let me know if you were alright. I cried EVERY DAMN DAY, knowing that the man I love is gone."

Realizing what I just said, I blushed. I mean, _CMON WINRY. YOU JUST SAID YOU LOVED HIM. SAY SOMETHING. HURRY. SAY SOMETHING! GAHHHHHHHHHH._

Edward's eyes opened wide, as he and I soaked in my words.

"I meant that, well, the man I cherished never…uhh…checked in with me!" I yelled

"Winry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never checked in. It was stupid of me, I know. But I couldn't live with you dying or-"

"Dying!" Alphonse snapped. "What do you mean DYING?"

"Al," Edward started, "I never checked in because I wanted you all to be safe. To be out of harms way. How could I live if any of you were injured because of me? He would've…..he would've…"

Staring at Ed, I realized his whole body started to shake.

"Ed? What happened to you?" I slowly asked

"Do you guys want to catch a cold? Go inside. We'll continue this conversation by the fire." Granny piped in, already heading inside.

Looking at each other, we all shuffled into Granny's home. This conversation was about to get a lot more interesting than it already was….


	4. James?

We all headed into the house, and sat onto them couch. The fire was burning bright, and I felt the heat wrap around me. I don't know why, but it helped myself relax a bit more.

"Now Ed," Al said, "What happened?"

"It's not worth talking about, Al. It's not important." Ed sighed

"We care for you, Ed. I'm not going to sit here and watch my brother bottle up his feelings."

Staring at each other in the eyes, Ed bowed his head. His muscles tensed up, as he started to shake again. Tears dripped off his jaw, as he stood up.

"When I was off in the West…I met someone. His name was James. Now, I don't really talk to strangers, but he was different. It was as if…we knew each other somehow. I felt like I knew him, but I never even seen him in my life! But, he was a charming boy. He wasn't like the others. I was pulled into a long conversation about….about home. To my surprise, I found myself talking about you and Winry. Being the silly me, I was bragging about you guys. But he kept this happy smile on his face, as if he WANTED to hear me say what I did. I found myself hanging out with James the whole day. But as it was getting dark, he offered me to stay at his place."

"And you STAYED THERE?" Al said, dumbfounded.

"Hell no." Ed said, "I declined nicely. I mean, as nice as James was, I still didn't know him enough. So we said our goodbyes, and we parted ways. As the skies were dark, I walked down multiple streets, trying to find a damn hotel. Seeking to find a shortcut there, I ran into a dark ally. Stupid choice, I know. But, I heard several footsteps behind me. And as I turned around about to swing a punch, this man straight up kicked me into the large brick wall. He slammed my face against the…"

As Ed paused, he pulled his hair to the side, revealing a giant scar on his left side of his face. I heard everyone gasp. Al got tears in his eyes. About to comfort him, Ed continued.

"Knowing me Al, I didn't give up without a fight. But there was too many of them. They could've killed me. And I choked up knowing how mad and upset you all would feel towards me. So I gave up. I asked them what they even wanted with me, and as they let me go, I saw James walk up to me. He wanted to know how to make a Philosophers Stone. And since everyone LOVES the adventures of Al and I, words got around about how we were the top notch kids of the Philosophers Stone. Well, how we knew how to make one at least. And as I asked him his use for it, he simply laughed and said '_This world needs someone worthy to rule over it. And that person is me._' Then, I looked back. How he was so nice to me that day, and how he wanted to know everything.."

"He was trying to get information out of you, without you even knowing it." I spat.

Looking at me, he said, "Yeah. But lucky for me, I didn't put up with it. I told that prick to lay off, and that there was no way in hell that I would help him. And before he could even reply, I punched his two jackasses in the face, and got away. I was going to come back here, but I just didn't want to put you guys in danger. So I stayed in hiding for a year. Just to make sure he wouldn't go after you guys. I didn't want to put you all in danger."

"That's why you didn't write us." Al said.

"Or call." I added.

"Look, I know I upset you guys, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you all would be okay."

Staring at the ground, I stood up and dashed out the door. How could I be so stupid? How could I blame Edward for not contacting us, when all along he was _PROTECTING US? _I felt anger boil inside of me. I can't believe how selfish I am! Yelling at Edward, when he didn't even get a chance to explain what happened. And when he finally told us, I could tell that Al and I filled up with guilt. I couldn't stand being in the same room as Ed, feeling as bad as I was.

I didn't care where I was going. I just let my legs run, and run, and run. Being soaked with water, and out of breath, I came to a stop. Looking around me, I found myself on top of a hill. The grass was bathing in the water, and I felt my knees collapse onto it. Breathing in the scent of rain, I suddenly laid on my back. With the rain pouring on my face, I closed my eyes. My thoughts were going crazy. It was hard for me to even think straight! But as I closed my eyes, and listened to the rain fall, I felt my heart slowing down. Everything was fading away around me…

_Everything will be okay, Winry. Just calm down and breathe. _

"Winry!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Sitting up, I saw Ed running towards me from the bottom of the hill.

"You idiot! Go back home!" I yelled

Finally reaching me, Edward yanked me into a hug. "Stop always running off like that. You scared me."

"Don't tell me what to do." I teased

"Winry, what I said to you at the train station that day, I want you to know that I meant every word of it. You didn't forget about that day did you?"

My heart started to beat faster. "You have got to be kidding me, Ed! Every day I looked back on that memory. It make me smile, and gave me hope that you were still alive. And look! You're standing in front of me, alive and well."

My hand ran through his hair. And as I was about to speak up again, Edward grabbed my hand and out it onto his cheek. His eyes stared into my eyes, and I felt myself melting away.

'So much for talking.' I chucked to myself

I felt all of my words drip out of my mouth. I had no idea what to say in that moment. His eyes took my breath away.

"Winry, it's getting cold." Ed started. "Let's go home now?"

As he held his hand out, I stared back at him.

Smiling I responded, "Of course. Back home we go."

Entwining our fingers together, we started back home. Though the rain was pouring, we didn't rush. Although Ed and I said no words the entire trip home, I was filled up with joy. It seemed like it was better if we didn't say anything at all.

Finally arriving home, Ed let go of my hand, and held the door open for me.

"WINRY!" Al yelled as he hugged me. "Don't run off like that. It scares us, you know."

"Did you get your mind straight while you were out there?" Granny asked.

Taking a deep breath, I gave her a simple nod. "I'm going to sleep."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Just a lot of stuff happened tonight, and I just need to lay down or something." I said smoothly.

"I'm tired too. Maybe we should all go to sleep?" Al suggested

All of us in agreement, we all said our goodnights, and headed into our rooms. I slowly walked to my drawers as I pulled out my night gown. With everything that happened tonight, I was starting to get a killer headache. Taking my clothes off, I slipped the gown right on. My body filled up with instant chills.

"Why is it so cold?" I muttered to myself.

Getting onto my bed, I wrapped myself around the covers. I tried to keep myself warm, but apparently my body did not want to agree. Shivering, I heard a faint knock on my door. Sitting up, I saw a dark figure enter my room. As the figure headed towards my bed, I froze with wonder. Was it Ed?

"Winry?" a familiar voice said as he sat next to me.

Looking right beside me, a pair of golden eyes stared into mine.

"It's me, Ed."

"OBVIOUSLY YOU CREEP!" I said, as I wacked him upside the head.

**HELLO. It's me. But, I hope you're liking the story. My chapters are longer.(: But, review please! I love seeing reviews and whatnot. But I promise, this story will get heated up in a few more chapters. So, review. Review. Review. Did I mention to review yet?;D**


	5. Feelings

"OW. WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ed huffed at me.

"For walking into my room. A GIRLS ROOM."

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you."

Taking a deep breath, I waited for him to continue. Instead he grabbed onto my hand, and just STARED at me. My heart skipped a million beats. Or that's what it felt like. I felt the heat rush up onto my face, and I looked onto my bedroom floor.

"Look at me." Ed whispered.

Slowly, I rose my head and looked at him. Choked on words, I didn't say anything. A few moments of silence went by before Edward broke it.

"Winry, I'm not very good at this kind of stuff."

_Kind of stuff? What the hell is he even talking about?_

"Every time I even look at you, I can't even think straight. Your beautiful blonde hair, and your ice blue eyes, it puts me at a loss for words. Not to mention your gorgeous face.." he trailed off as his hand traced my cheek.

"Edward…" I whispered

"Being gone for a year was very difficult for me. I wanted to see you so badly; I wanted to feel the butterflies I felt every time you hugged me. It was the slowest year I have ever been through. And when I came back, and I saw you opening the door, I couldn't help but practically cry, because _it was you I wanted to see._"

Gasping, he tightened his grasp on my hand. With everything Ed was saying, I felt the tears building up in my eyes.

"-and I know it may be hard for you to forgive me but-"

"Edward you stupid idiot." I huffed. "You can have me."

His eyes widened as he chuckled lightly. His hand went through his hair, and he leaned in closer to me.

"Winry Rockbell, I love you."

_Those were the words I needed to hear._ Multiple tears drifted down my face, as he wiped them away.

"I…I love you too."

Wrapping my arms around him, I felt his muscles relax. His hands roamed to my waist as he looked at me again. Getting closer, his soft lips collided with mine. I felt myself lean in closer to him, if that was even possible. Edward embraced me in a hug, as I laid my hair on his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me." I softly spoke.

Laughing, Edward laid down next to me responding, "Never."

Smiling, my head gently went onto his chest. His arms wrapped around me, and I found myself drifting into sleep.

And to be honest, it was the best sleep I have ever had.

**Yes, yes. I know it ws a short chapter. But I will make it up in the next one! I promise!(:  
Now review please?:DD 33**


	6. Back Again?

Shifting my body, I realized that Edward wasn't beside me. The room was brightly lit from the sun, as I realized it was only 9:00 A.M! Picking myself up, I put on blue denim shorts, with a nice white tank top. Hearing my stomach growl, I clutched onto it.

"It would be nice to cook some eggs for breakfast…" I mumbled

Walking down the stairs, I found Al already cooking some eggs. Seems like he already knew what I wanted to do!

Sitting down at the table, Al asked, "Do you want some eggs, Winry?"

"Sure, thanks." I replied

Laying my head back down at the table, I felt my eyes close. I was breathing in the nice crisp air, and-

_WAIT. EDWARD. OIGNMKDJRNKJNAJKNFGjrs. Last night we….we…. OMGDJFNGDJKNRKAWJNKAJNS._

My mind was going freakishly crazy. Everything ran through my head, as my face started to heat up. Trying to hide it, I asked Al, "Where's Ed?"

A simple smile grew upon his face. "Outside with Den."

Not responding back, I found myself running out the door. I looked around the front yard, and I found them both playing by the creek. Walking towards them, I heard Ed laugh, "DEN! I can't breathe! Hahahaha!"

His golden hair was started to get tangled in knots, and Den kept tackling onto Ed. _It's going to be a pain for him to brush that later…_

"Seems like you guys are having fun?" I said sitting next to him.

Den immediately ran towards me when he saw I was there. Smiling, I opened my arms as Den gladly accepted the invitation and laid onto my lap. By the looks of it, it seemed like Den ran out of energy when he…encountered Edward.

"I was." He sighed. "How was your sleep?"

Blushing, I whispered. "good."

"Why are you blushing so much? All that happened was….was…."

Edward looked away, as huis face started to turn into a tomato red. _I swear, everytime he blushes, I get the damn butterflies._

I waited for him to finish his sentence, but the awkward silence just wrapped around us. Breaking the silence, I grabbed his hand and said, "Edward? With what happened last night, does this mean that we're….we're….dating?"

My face immediately heated up. Trying to fight it off, I could tell that Ed could already tell how nervous I was. Dammit.

His golden eyes stared straight at me. He held onto my hand a little tighter, and said, "Yeah."

Looking straight at Ed, I leaned in towards him, and just as we were about to kiss…

"EDWARD, AND WINRY! COME INSIDE. EGGS ARE READY!"

"Al…." I sighed

"C'mon."

Grabbing his hand, we casually walked back to the house. As we walked in, Alphonse saw us hand-in-hand, as squealed like a little girl. His excitement caught me off guard for a minute, but as he embraced me into a hug, I couldn't help but hug back.

"You guys are FINALLY together! Damn it Edward, you don't know how long I was waiting for this." He laughed

"Shut up, Al…" Ed huffed

Letting go of Edward's hand, I sat at the table, and waited for Al to serve us our food. My stomach literally grumbled a billion times because of the mouthwatering smell!

"Here are your eggs, guys. Hope you like it!"

Digging in, Ed and I ate across from each other. Now and then, I found him catching a few glances at me. It made me chuckle a little bit, knowing how nervous he was about this 'dating' thing. I mean, I'm nervous too, but I don't show it as well as he does.

"What's so funny!" Ed announced, as he finished his plate.

Suddenly, I realized I was laughing out loud. I really need to control that..

"Just thinking about some stuff, Ed. There's nothing to worry about."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Stuff.."

"Stuff like?"

"EDWARD!" I yelled

Laughing, he ran out of the house, as I ran after him.

"I'M GOING TO HIT YOU WITH MY WRENCH YOU LITTLE-"

Stopped in my tracks, Edward stared at this young looking man with fearful eyes. The man stared straight at him, with hatred burning within him. I could tell these two were NOT friends. Not by the slightest. Walking to Edward, I stood right by him.

"Hi, I'm Winry. Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Winry, go inside." Edward said, sharply. "NOW."

"Oh, so YOUR Winry? Edward has told me SO much about you. By the looks of it, you guys are lovers?"

_Silence._

"So, I'm correct? How cute! Well, this makes things more interesting. Remember our last conversation, Edward? Before we could even get to the good part, you just left us there in the ally by ourselves! Pretty rude, I think." The man said.

"I'm not telling you anything, dammit." Edward replied, angrily.

"Like I told you, this world needs someone GREAT and WISE to run it. I'm that one of a kind guy, Ed. You have to help me. And if you do, I will make it worthwhile. You will have EVERYTHING you want. Ask it, and you shall receive!"

Eyeing Edward, he stood three steps back and shook a solid no. The man tensed up a bit, as if he was getting a little too impatient. The man turned his head towards me, and I felt chills crawling up my spine. Who was this guy? Why is he-

"_-I didn't give up without a fight. But there was too many of them. They could've killed me. And I choked up knowing how mad and upset you all would feel towards me. So I gave up. I asked them what they even wanted with me, and as they let me go, I saw James walk up to me. He wanted to know how to make a Philosophers Stone. And since everyone LOVES the adventures of Al and I, words got around about how we were the top notch kids of the Philosophers Stone. Well, how we knew how to make one at least. And as I asked him his use for it, he simply laughed and said 'This world needs someone worthy to rule over it. And that person is me.' Then, I looked back. How he was so nice to me that day, and how he wanted to know everything.."_

"Oh my God. Your….your James?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, so you know me? Well, I am the ONE AND ONLY!" he chuckled, "I must say, you're much more beautiful in person. Perhaps we-"

"Screw off." Edward hissed.

"Now, now, we don't want to turn this into a bloodbath do we?"

As he said those words, he slowly pulled out a large pistol. My eyes widened, as I looked back up at him.

Edward started walking towards me when James suddenly pulled the gun towards me.

"Don't take another step towards her. I WILL get to know what I know, Ed. One way or another. Now, where were we?"

"How did…how did you even find me?"

"It wasn't that hard. Everyone was talking about Winry Rockbell, the best mechanic anyone has EVER seen. Words get around, fast you know." James started to pace back and forth, as he continued, "-I asked if any of them knew where this 'Winry' lived. And remembering our conversation, I figured that this was the girl you wouldn't shut the hell up about. And as I suspected, they pointed me to travel up this dirt road, and as I see now, this large house would appear at the top. Luckily, I saw you and your damn girlfriend running out the house as I arrived. So that makes things a little easier. I'm curious though, where is your brother Alphonse?"

Tightening his jaw, Ed said, "Inside."

"Good. Don't need more trouble."

Ironically, we all heard the door open. Edward got a worried look on his face, as James and I saw Alphonse. Al saw us and smiled. Walking towards us, I tried to tell Alphonse to go back inside. But as I was about to speak, James rose his gun to Alphonse. Alphonse immediately stopped walking and looked at his brother.

"Brother, what the hell is going on?"

"Al.." Ed said nervously, "Meet James."

Al looked up at James with hate glowing in his eyes.

"Is this that worthless pig you told us about, Brother?"

Laughing, James said, "You might want to watch what you say, kid."

James rose his gun and pointed it to Al. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, I forced myself upon him, pointing the pistol onto the ground. The bullet went flying into the gravel as James yelled in anger.

"You stupid, BITCH." He yelled as he grabbed my hair.

Alphonse immediately started to run to grab me back, but I felt this cold metal press onto the left side of my head.

"If any of you want to see this bitch alive, then back up." He spat

Staring at Ed with fearful eyes, they did as told. Trying to resist him, he slapped the pistol across my face.

"DON'T HURT HER." Edward yelled at him.

"Then tell her to stop struggling. I don't want to kill an astonishing beauty like her, you know."

In the distance, we saw a black car driving towards this direction. Holding onto my hair even more tightly, James had this crazy looking smile plastered on his face. It freaked me out a lot more than it should have.

"It seemed as if our ride is here!" he chucked

"Our…?" I whispered

"Oh? You thought I was going to let you go? What a silly thought!"

"Don't you dare.." Alphonse spat

Just as James was to respond, the car pulled up, and three men stepped out and grabbed me. Struggling against them, I screamed. It strained my throat a bit, but I didn't care. I didn't want to leave with these….these _men_.

"Since you won't tell us," James started, "We'll just force this little girl to tell us."

"Why her?" Edward yelled

"Well, she is your girlfriend, right? You must've told her everything about the Philosophers Stone, you silly boy."

"Take me instead." Al stepped up. "It would be better that way."

"Ahhh. The brave little soldier stepping up to save Winry? I don't think so, trooper. Taking Winry adds on a lot more dramatic effect. Plus, it's better this way."

"HOW?" Al snapped.

Looking at Edward, James said, "It just is."

Edward clutched his hands into fists, as Al had a confused look on his face.

"It was REALLY nice having this chat, guys. Really, let' do this another time? I would love to stay longer, but I have business to get to. Nice seeing you Edward and Alphonse. See you!"

"NO! LET ME GO! EDWARD GET THEM OFF OF ME!" I cried

Looking at him, Edward stood there, ultimately hopeless.

"Everything will be alright, Winry. I'm going to find you. I promise. As for you James,"

As Edward spat out his name, James turned around with an innocent smile on his face. Impersonating a house wife, he squealed, "Yes, dear?"

"This isn't over. Do you understand me? Once I-"

"Don't give me this 'once I find you I will kill you for what you'" he paused, "'are ABOUT to do to her.'" A devilish smile appeared onto his face.

Shaking, multiple tears dripped off my jaw.

"Don't cry my little flower," he cooed, "Everything will be alright. If you tell me everything, then maybe I won't kill you! Doesn't that sound great?"

"….maybe?" I cried

"That's if you be a good girl, that is." He whispered in my ear. "Sorry to cut this short, AGAIN, but we must go. Nice seeing you guys, for the second time. Now let's go," he pointed at his (what I believe to be) guards and said, "-we don't have much time."

Shoving me in the car, I heard Edward calling my name. Alphonse held him back, as he stared at me through the window. The car engine roared into life, as we pulled away from the house. Hearing a loud click, all of the doors locked, and Edward and Alphonse disappeared from my view.

"Winry?" James asked.

Not responding, he smiled and said,

"I could tell this will be A LOT of fun."

_Edward better come find me soon, or I will DEFENETLY kill him. _

_That's if I'm not already dead by then…_

**Okay. This was a long chapter, lol. But, I promise the EdWin fluff is not over yet, so do not be upset! Review, and whatnot. So uhhh, goodbye then? o.o**


End file.
